


I close my eyes

by Narya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, a bit spoiler-y, if you know nothing about next season and who's there and who isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I close my eyes (only for a moment, then the moment's gone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Also uploaded on my tumblr. (ucanhavemysoup.tumblr.com)


End file.
